Unstoppable
I can hear it again. The sound of plane engines, from the cargo planes the military are using to send supplies and weaponry over to the front lines. I can hear the soldiers in the street, enforcing the curfew. I can hear the tanks and trucks in the distance, heading towards the battlefield. The police radio is filled with chatter, the most prominent words uttered being 'fall back' and 'there is too many of them'. The enemy our great nation is currently engaging in battle with, are unstoppable. I've seen the same thing happen over and over again. First, our military begins to evacuate the city that the enemy are invading, and enforce curfews for those who are left behind. Then they set up a frontline, a defensive point. The frontlines are usually near an airport or a harbour, anywhere that supplies can be quickly stocked up. After that, it's a waiting game. Then the enemy strikes. I've never seen the military last more than a day after they attack. Our soldiers continue to fall back, until the city is lost. Hmm, I think I just heard an explosion, seems as if the army are falling back already. Ha ha, this has to be a new record. Anyway, back on topic. It's unknown what country the enemy come from. Although they're believe to have originated in Eastern Europe, or more specifically, Ukraine. They made their way across Europe, leaving it a wasteland. Some of them found their way onto ships and planes leaving the continent. The first attack on the United States began in the capital, Washington DC. A plane carrying the enemy landed at one of the airports in the city, and from there, all hell broke loose. All military tactics used against the enemy failed. They seemed oblivious to shock and awe tactics, with explosions and constant gunfire not affecting them in any way other than body wounds. The enemy also landed in other areas, most notably Los Angeles, San Francisco and Chicago. As they progressed through the heartland they multiplied in number, until eventually they had grown an army of millions. More explosions, closer this time, the next few hours are going to be hell. I've experienced one of these attacks first hand, I was in my office at the time, back in New York. The enemy had stormed into the building I worked in, and began killing everyone. Eventually, they reached my floor. If it wasn't for the fact that I was a paranoid wreck, and carried a gun everywhere, I might have been killed right there. They broke down the door to my office, and I opened fire. One of the bastards got right up and close to me, but I managed to take him out. I got out of there using the fire-escape, and I quickly got into my car and started my journey to where I currently am, and saw the devastation left by these hostile forces. The police radio in the room just cut out, looks like the last line of defense has been breached. And the bite wound I got from the enemy, I think it's getting infected. Category:Monsters